Kush do të bëhet milioner?
Kush do të bëhet milioner? (also Milioneri) was the Albanian version based off British Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Premiered on December 15, 2008 on RTK1 channel as original format and March 7, 2014 on RTSH channel as risk format. Hosted by Veton Ibrahimi, Fehmi Ferati and Agron Llakaj (original format) and Enkel Demi (risk format). In 2008-2012, the show was aired on Mondays at 21:00 and in 2014 on Fridays respectively. Lifelines In show were this lifelines: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend (Telefonoi Mikut, Telefono Mikun) * Ask the Audience (Pyete Audiencėn, Pyet Publikun) * Switch the Question (2014, risk format only) Seasons * Season 1 (? episodes, December 15, 2008 - May 2009) * Season 2 (33 episodes, September 2009 - June 7, 2010) * Season 3 (? episodes, 2010 - August 8, 2011) * Season 4 (? episodes, September 12, 2011 - July 30, 2012) * Season 5 (14 episodes, March 7, 2014 - June 6, 2014) For seasons 1-3, 61 episodes aired. Money Trees Junior Specials On May 31, 2010, 32nd episode called Junior Special aired. Total 8 children were invited: Ili Gerdupi from Tirana (won €250), Jasir Krasniqi from Prishtina, Tom Krypa from Tirana (won €850), Olisa Bajgora from Prishtina (won €850), Leart Saliu from Prishtina, Kristian Peçi from Tirana (won €250), Boena Balliu from Burrel and Paulina Behluli from Prishtina in studio appeared. On May 28, 2012 aired other Junior Special. Total 8 children were invited: Reni Maçi (won €850), Endrit Bytyqi, Tedi Ramaj, Erza Ahmeti, Sereda Zyriqi, Fjolla Berbatovci and Ergi Minga (won €1,750). Winners The biggest winners * Edgar Cani - €25,000 (April 2011) * Ervis Bregu - €25,000 (March 2012) €3,000 winners * Agim Doëi (until February 2009) €650 winners * Neritan Vito (April 2009) * Erion Sejdijaj (April 2009) €250 winners * Alkeda Baxhija (April 2009) Trivia * In season 1 (2008-2009) in studio 160 candidates appeared, in hot seat were 64 contestants. In two seasons aired 61 episodes where appeared 443 candidates and 154 contestants in hot seat. * Emiljan Dyrmishi is fastest in FFF (2,321 seconds). * On May 31, 2010, 32nd episode called Junior Special aired. * On May 28, 2012, the second Junior Special aired. * On May 31, 2010 Kristian Peçi on €250 question the Ask the Audience lifeline used, where 100% voted for one answer. * August 9 and August 16, 2010 aired two episodes - the best of seasons 1 and 2. ** On June 13, 2014 (last, 15th episode of season 5), special episode with magic moments of 5th season aired. * On April 23, 2012 was an amazing case in the Albanian version's history, where the participant Ndriçim Seferi used the Ask the Audience lifeline. The audience voted equally for all 4 options of the answer (25% each). * The first 4 episodes of the show were filmed in the studio of the Macedonian version. The studio was built by Metalec Prilep, while the coloured pillars were provided by DVD-pet. For the second season, the studio was upgraded so the pillars and the stairs could change colours and an LCD screen was added behind the host entrance, showing lifeline animations and winnings. * For the fifth (revival) season, a new studio in Prishtina, Kosovo (for some still a part of Serbia) was built from scratch. It also had several radical departures from the original design. Inbetween the pillars and the steps, a pair of LCD panels were installed, giving the studio a much more oval look than any other Millionaire studio. Sources * Official website * About Junior Special 2010 (in Albanian) * Official website (TV Klan) (2011-2012) * All episodes of Season 5 Category:Article stubs Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions